My Little Dashie 3
by Trulightningman
Summary: Rainbow Dash and Devon Exceon are finally reunited, but is everything as good as it seems?


Rainbow Dash and Devon Exceon are finally reunited. But it everything as good as it seems?

I was getting tired waiting for a room to open up. I was at the Canterlot mental hospital to get my memories erased from my past life. Well... Not all of them. Just the bad ones. It was quite boring as I was sitting there for an hour. But soon enough my name was called.

"Devon Dash, please go to room 52. Devon Dash to room 52." The PA system called

"I guess that's me. I hope these ponies know what they are doing." Devon said

I was still slightly wary around these ponies. I didn't get that good of an experience with the neighbours when I moved into the house that Princess Celestia gave me. Apparently, when twilight said there was a monster in the forest when I first touched down in the everfree forest, it took a profound effect on the people of Ponyville. To be exact, they still thought I was a monster, no matter how many times The Mane 6 and I tried to correct them. In fact, the only people that weren't afraid of me were the Princesses and The Mane 6. Which consisted of Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and of course My daughter, Rainbow Dash. I wasn't her biological father as she was a pony and I was human, but I technically adopted her when I found her in a box at the age of 5. I looked after her for 15 years before her friends came to pick her up. Apparently, in Equestria, it had only been 15 days. They brought her back home and I was alone for a year. But again, it was only a day for them. All my family was gone, I had no friends to turn too and the only person I could was taken away by them. I understood it was for the best for her but it didn't stop me feeling terrible. And I was just about to die when they tried to erase her memory again. I learned that are subconscious had a deep connection and when memories had to be erased we both had to be in the same dimension for it to occur. But since I wasn't, the spell tried to fix itself by bringing me to Ponyville. But there was one side effect of this occurring. I had also lost all of my memories. I only got them back when I was about to be transported back home, and Rainbow walked in and remembered me. It took me a while to get my memories back again. But when I did I closed the portal and I've been with her ever since. And when she left for her job I wanted answers from Twilight about everything that happened. That's where we exchanged ideas for what happened and I told her what was going to happen if she hadn't transported me just then. I had to admit I was a little dramatic then, But I passed out after telling her and when I woke up I was in the mental hospital. Apparently erasing the number of bad memories I had would take a couple of treatments. But from what I could tell this would be the last one. I sighed as I reached room 52 and I went inside.

"Hello? Anyone here? I'm here to get these last few memories removed." Devon asked as he peered through the door

When I went inside I noticed a few ponies in there. I recognized two of them. Twilight, And Celestia. I bowed to her. I then straightened up.

"Hi, Devon." Said Twilight

"Good Afternoon," Celestia said

"Hi. Um… I don't mean to be rude but what are you two doing here? I thought this was just a standard memory removal?" Devon said

"it is, but since it's the last few memories we wanted to be here in case there were any side effects. In which case Celestia is here to fix them." Said Twilight

"And what about you?" Said Devon

"I'm here to learn by example. I don't know how to properly do memory erasing spells apparently so I'm here to learn how. Plus I want to see also if there are any side effects." Said Twilight

"Oh ok," Devon said

I thought. "Is it that likely something will go wrong that the princesses had to be here?" I shrugged it off and thought. "Well, if something does go wrong, she's here to help. That's good at least."

I went and sat down in the chair set up for me. It was comfy yet firm and it gave me the chance to look at all of the ponies. Twilight still had that warm gleam in her purple eyes that made me trust her in the first place. I remembered our first encounter in her old house, the library. I sighed as I remember she lived in a castle now. She had been crowned a Princess a few weeks ago after she was made into an alicorn. That's basically a cross between a pegasus and unicorn. She now had wings and her magic.

I then looked at Celestia, who towered over everyone else and had rainbow hair that didn't seem to stop moving even though there was no breeze in the room. She didn't have the same gleam in her eyes like Twilight. And her hair was as cute as Rainbow's, but there was something about her that made her seem friendly. Perhaps it was the sense of power she gave of that made you think. "If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead." It kinda reminded me of Albus Dumbledore in the Harry Potter books. I didn't dare mention this since they wouldn't know what I'm talking about.

All the other ponies were wearing white masks to cover their snouts. I couldn't see their cutie marks, which was weird. I shrugged and laid back in my chair and thought of my daughter. At least if anything went wrong my last memories would be of her. I smiled and closed my eyes.

"Thank you. Now just relax and we will get rid of those memories that have been harming you." One of the medical ponies said

Narrator - The voice was deep and slow. Again it reminded me of what I thought Kingsley Shacklebolt's voice would be like if I heard it.  
I relaxed and soon enough I could see glowing through my eyelids that brightened every second. Not a light that could come from one lone horn, but from multiple. I felt a tingling sensation go through my entire body and I knew they hit my nerve center. Pretty soon I began to forget my old life. The only memories left alone were my schooling and the memories of this place. Plus all the memories of Rainbow Dash were steered clear of.  
You would think that erasing all these memories would affect my personality in some way, but no, and I was as amazed at that as the others were. Everything went perfectly as far as I could tell at that point. The glowing stopped and I knew we were done. I opened my eyes and got on the floor…. And fell over.

"Whoops!" She came over to me and helped me up along with two others ponies. "What happened?" Twilight asked

"I… I don't remember how to walk." I tried to get up again. It worked and I tried to take a few steps.

I fell again. They had indeed erased my memories of how to walk. I saw Twilight's horn glow and she teleported away. Soon enough she was back with Rainbow Dash holding onto her.

"Dad! What happened?" she asked as she rushed to help me.

"Hey, Dashie. Don't worry, I'm fine. I can't remember how to walk but other than that I'm fine."

"Can't walk? She said as she looked at me. "Wha…" she stopped midsentence.

"Dash? What's wrong?" I reached out to her and then my hand went right through her.

I then pulled my hand out and I saw it. My hand looked like a low graphic T.V. was glitching out. I looked around for a mirror, and as if reading my thoughts, Twilight gave one to me. I made a grab for it, but my hand went through that as well. I looked at it while Twilight was holding it and received the shock of my life. My whole body was like my hand. I suddenly got a headache and closed my eyes and gripped my head. When I opened them up again I saw the world that neither included ponies, nor anything cartoonish like I was used too. Instead, it was the world that I recognized from my schooling memories…. Earth. My hand was going back to normal and I could touch stuff here.

"no... NO NO NO... I'm not staying here!" I shut my eyes and concentrated on home.

By then a lot of people were staring at me. And when they tried to touch me I almost stopped being static. So I stayed away from them and a minute later after concentrating on home I opened my eyes. I could see both Earth and Equestria. And in both worlds, I guessed they saw me struggle. But in the Human world, everyone was afraid to touch me.

"Dad! Hold on!" Rainbow Dash called

Her voice was quiet and far away. Even though she was grabbing my arm and yelling. I suddenly got a flashback of when I was about to go through the portal back to the human world.

"I'm not going to leave you again. I promise."

From what I could tell when I listened to her voice my voice was exactly the same to her. I held on to my daughter as tight as I could and concentrated on her. Soon enough Earth vanished and I completely saw Equestria. When I looked at my hand I was back to normal. I hugged my daughter.

"what happened?" Twilight asked.

"I'd also like to know that. Explain please." Celestia's voice was stern yet kind at the same time.

"I… I was back on earth," I say as I looked at them worried.

"What? How?" Dash asked

Celestia - "How would any of us know?"

"i... I have a theory." I say as Celestia looked at me in incredulously "I'm not sure it's right or not though."

Narrator - It was true. I had a feeling that the universe was correcting itself. I didn't belong in Equestria. But I needed to stay here. Whether the universe liked it or not. I had spent 3 months living here. What with the first week regaining my memories that Twilight erased when she erased Rainbow's memories, and the rest of the time learning to fit in and my memory treatment I had been here a total of 92 days. On earth, I'd be more than 100. Even though I still looked 34. Dashie still looked like she was 20, which was understandable since I found her when she was 5. I shook my head as I was getting off topic.

"Well, tell us please," Celestia asked

"like Twilight said during my first week here. 'I don't belong here.' So when my memories were erased, the universe realized I didn't have a way to get them back. So it sent me to the one place that I could. And since I didn't get them back it's sure to try again." I said

"So how did you get back?" Twilight asked

For this one, I knew the answer. It had been the love for my daughter and our deep mental connection.

"when I touched down on earth I realized that id dint belongs there. I focused on Rainbow here. Eventually, my vision split to where I could see both worlds. I focused more and I got back. I think because we have a deep mental connection I confused it with that."

Celestia looked like she was thinking hard. It was obvious that she was confused at these words. She was also amazed that somebody who had never had a single day's worth of training in magic or the physics of Equestria had all these answers.

"how do you know all this?" she asked as she looked at me. And then Twilight stepped up and answered for me.

"I'm just as confused as you Princess, in fact, he helped me understand what went wrong with the memory spell I originally put on Rainbow Dash. Neither of us can explain it. It just happens." She then came to help me up.

Celestia looked at us as Rainbow and Twilight helped me out to my house. By the time we got there, I almost got my walking back.

"Thanks, Twilight," I said

"For what?" She asked me, as we went into my house.

My house was small but comfy. It reminded me of the house where I and Dashie used to live. When you entered the house, You go onto a small landing that splits into two separate levels. The upper level included the Dining room, The primary living room, The kitchen, The large bathroom, And two other bedrooms. I didn't use these. The lower level was a hallway house where if you turn left you are faced with three doors. The left and center were two other bedrooms. I used the left Bedroom to sleep. The right door was a smaller bathroom that was cramped but I liked it. If you headed right in the hallway it led to the laundry room off it. And if you head straight ahead it opened into a large room that held a bar, and my other living room. I preferred the lower level to the top one since in the top living room there was a huge window where someone across the street could look in. Rainbow and Twilight brought me downstairs so I could lay down on my couch.

"For explaining my answers to the Princess. I wouldn't be able to explain them anyway."

"Oh, no problem," she said and she smiled to go upstairs.

"Is there anything you need, Dad?" Rainbow Dash asked me concerned

"No, just you being here is enough." I smile and hug my daughter. She hugs back and sits down on my la -z- boy recliner.

The Princess had brought back multiple luxuries from my home. Including electricity and my old computer. So I turned it on and started some Netflix for us. Soon enough, after a few hours of binge-watching, we both fell asleep. Twilight didn't come back downstairs so I figured she was using one of the guest bedrooms. That night I had nightmares of leaving Rainbow. I knew I couldn't do that.

The next day I woke up to the smell of breakfast. I didn't expect any meat of course since all the ponies were vegetarians. But I was fine with that. I had turned vegetarian when I met Rainbow. I looked around for her and I saw her still sleeping. I wondered who was making breakfast. I tried to get up and I found out I could walk. Apparently, i got my ability to walk overnight. I was amazed but thought, "I'm in Equestria and I'm surprised I can walk." I gently laughed at myself and went upstairs. I went quietly up the stairs. I saw Spike making breakfast while Twilight was looking through some books that I'm assuming Spike brought for her. I smiled and went up to Spike quietly. I patted him on the back and said "Thanks."

"Gah! Oh, it's only you Devon. Don't scare me alright?" said Spike

"Or what? You'll breathe fire at me?" I laughed and said when I saw Spike's face. "Oh calm down. I'm joking." Some people were still not used to my idea of humor.

"Knock it off, You two," Twilight said, not looking up from her book

I smiled out of the corner of my mouth as I looked at what Spike was preparing. I saw what I thought was some seaweed cooking. I had personally never had seaweed before, but I figured it was like all seafood. It made me sick thinking about it. But they were my guests and I didn't want to be rude. Plus I thought "it's only seaweed. How bad could it be?" I smiled and went to Twilight.

"Hey. What are you doing?" I asked her

"I'm looking through some old history and magic books to see if there's a solution to your problem."

"You mean how I fluctuate between worlds?" I asked slightly interested as I sat down with her.

"That and you're walking problem."

"Oh, that solved itself, don't worry about it," I said as I looked at her. To prove it I stood up and walked around and sat back down.

"Oh Pony. I already found a spell to fix it for you."

"Well, you can always help others with that spell."

She shrugged and said, "I guess."

At that moment I heard a loud yawn and figured Dashie was up. I smiled and asked if breakfast was ready to Spike. He said "Yes" and dished out 4 servings of seaweed that looked like it had a lot of spices on it. He handed on to me and i took a bite out of it. I opened my eyes in amazement. It tasted consecutively like cucumbers with a hint of vanilla. I figured that this was due to the spices.

"It tastes great Spike. Thanks."

Spike glowed with pride as Rainbow came up the stairs. She had slightly ruffled hair but she seemed more or less awake. She smiled as she came and sat down.

"Hey, Spike. Hey, Twilight. What are you doing?" Rainbow Dash said

Twilight was too entranced in her books to notice Rainbow. So I answered for her.

"She's looking for a spell to fix my problem. You know how I fluctuate between the two worlds.

"Oh yeah. Speaking of which I think I should stay with you until this blows over ok?" said Rainbow Dash

I looked at her confused. "Not that I'm complaining, but why? Don't you have a job?"

"Yes, but I can always get that back. If you leave then I might never get you back. Besides, you said it was because of me that you were able to stay."

I thought about this and it did make sense. And I knew it was useless to argue with her. She was the element of loyalty, even when you don't want her to be there for you, she'll always help in any way she can.

"ok. Just make sure you don't lose it ok? I don't need your full attention. I can take care of myself you know."

"Just think of it as payment back after those years of taking care of me."

Twilight just then started to stretch and noticed Rainbow. She was surprised for a moment and then she began to eat. Also Rainbow started to eat as well. They looked like they had different spices on their seaweed. I figured that Spike knew them well enough to spice it to taste like their favorite food. I finished my food soon.

"Well, Twilight. Did you find anything?" Devon said

"Not yet. The only way that I can think of is a way that I don't think you would like."

"I'm not leaving Dash. So don't even suggest it."

"That's not what I was going to do. The way I was thinking is that instead of you sticking out like a sore hoof with your human appearance and the universe trying to fix itself. I suggest that we turn you into a pony so that it will have no reason to bother you."

I thought about this for a moment. It was true that it didn't seem that best of an idea. But it was one and probably the only idea we had. I didn't want to turn into a pony. I liked my fingers, but still. I didn't want to leave Dash either. I laughed gently at my own hesitation. Dash was more important than more comforts. In fact, Dash was one of my comforts. She was my daughter. I looked up at Twilight.

"Ok." Said Devon

All three of them, Twilight, Rainbow, and Spike looked at me in amazement.

"What?" she said confused.

"Let's do it. Turn me into a pony." Devon said

Twilight was looking at me in amazement. Rainbow Dash had tears in her eyes. (No doubt about to say that she had something in her eyes.) and Spike was clearly wondering about something that I didn't know.

"Well… there is one problem with that." Twilight said

"What do you mean? You were the one that suggested it. If you didn't think it through you wouldn't have suggested it."

Twilight looked a little taken aback at these words and a little sad I think.

"I didn't think that you would accept this plan." She said

"It's the only one we got. So what's wrong with it"

"Well…. You remember how we said you were the first human we did a memory spell too?

"Yes…"

"Well. You are actually the first human here at all. Never has somebody from your world come here ever. So we have never tried any spells on them. We know that memory spells work on you. But we don't know if any others do."

I thought about this. I had thought that if I was able to get here then others would too. But then I thought. "If that were the case then where would they all be? They would have to be immediately sent home just for them to be gone a few days. Let alone if they stay here, then they would most likely just stay here. A few days here and you'd be long forgotten by everyone back at home. Also, you warm up to this place quite easily." I sighed.

"Then I guess we need to experiment."

"What!" Rainbow's tears immediately turned into a face of worriment.

Twilight continued to stare at me amazingly. "To go to these lengths for an adopted daughter. Have a complete species change. Even have a chance to die, just to be with her. It's amazing" she thought

"It's the only way. If we don't try then I'll have to stick with this problem."

As if on cue I began to flicker. I saw myself in the mirror and I had again turned into that low graphic glitch. I closed my eyes and focussed on Rainbow and home. When I opened up my eyes again I saw I was in that split dimension again. It seemed that the universe was going easier on me this time. It had tried to do it gently and quickly. As if it thought that after the time from the last time, I had reconsidered home and wanted to leave Equestria. I focused again and I could feel a strong force pushing me. After that, it realized that I really did want to stay there and tried to force me back into the human world. I tried with all my might to get back to Equestria. Eventually, I felt the force softening and eventually disappear entirely. I opened my eyes and saw I was sitting back on my chair with Dashie holding my hand with her hoof. I sighed in relief and hugged her again.

"Fine. Let's go try some spells after I contact Princess Celestia and the others." Twilight said

I understood who she meant by the 'others.' She meant the rest of the Mane 6. But I thought "Why does the princess need to be contacted?" I didn't have time to ask as while I was wondering spike was already breathing fire on a royal letter. A few minutes later a bright light was glowing in the middle of the room. I could make out the shape of the princess, who I expected. Along with 4 others. When the light faded I was in the room with Princess Celestia. All the bearers of the elements of harmony and a baby dragon.

"Howdy, Twilight. What did ya need?" Applejack said

"Hi, everyone. I don't think you know this but Devon is fluctuating between the Human world and Equestria" Twilight said

"Excuse me?" Rarity said

"It's true. We have a plan but we might need your help." Twilight said

"Yay... What do you need?" Fluttershy said

"We need to find a spell or potion that will turn Devon into a pony."

Everyone was looking at Twilight in amazement and confusion.

"Did I hear right? You'd like to turn Devon into a pony?" Celestia asked

"Yes, but don't worry. Devon already consented to allow us to experiment on him. Which is where we need your help. We need him to not be any different than he already is if we have any hope of completing these experiments. Fluttershy you would be helping take care of him. Applejack you would provide any spare food, Rainbow Dash, if he gets sick then you would rush to get a doctor. Rarity, since we are testing potions as well as spells, then you and Spike would look for ingredients."

"And what am I here for?" Celestia asked

"You have more extensive magic than me and I would greatly appreciate it if you could help us with the spells."

She thought about this for a few minutes and then nodded.

"Ok."

"You'll help?" I asked amazed

"Sure. Your family of one of my students. Plus I see how you and Rainbow get along."

I smiled brightly at all of them.

"Thank you. Thanks to all of you. I won't forget this."

-Next Day -

I had been transferred to a testing lab in Canterlot, along with the rest of the 6. We were to begin our first experiments on me in 3 hours. I had already wrapped up everything with the others in ponyville in case something went wrong. I had my fingers crossed hoping nothing did. The testing lab had a few bedrooms for test subjects and they were all extremely comfy. The Mane 6 and I all had different bedrooms, But before Rainbow went to bed, she had wanted a story as I reminder of what our life used to be before Equestria. So I did and I went to my room to sleep. The next morning I woke up to complete silence. I was surprised at this since I thought that testing would begin early in the morning. I got up and got myself ready for the day. But when I opened the door out of my room I immediately heard noises of experiments. They were just loud enough for me to cover my ears, but not loud enough so that you get hearing damage. I went to the room that Celestia had said we would be doing the experimenting in. Once I got there I got a sense of deja vu. I opened the door and I saw Twilight, Celestia, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Spike. I smiled and they all smiled back at me.

"Hey, everyone. Are you ready?" I asked

"Yes, Though I have to say, I don't know why I have to be here for this part? I thought I was just here to find potion materials?" Rarity asked

"I already told you. We have no idea what ingredients will work on him, so if we discover any that do we need you to go and get them." Twilight said

"Hmmph. I don't understand why Applejack isn't here either. Aren't her friends important?" Rarity said

"Of course she thinks we are important. But she does have a job. In fact.." I looked at Rainbow Dash and Rarity "I thought you two had jobs to do as well? Don't you need to go do them?" I said

"Both Rainbow Dash and Twilight insisted that I stay here. They said my job was 'Essential'" Rarity said

"It is! If we don't have the right ingredients than we can't do anything with potions for the entire day. Just spells and that's only if Twilight and Celestia don't get exhausted." Rainbow Dash said

"Oh." Rarity said

"And what's your excuse Rainbow? Your job isn't essential and you captain the weather squad." I said

"You are my dad, so you take my attention. Besides I they can get along without me for a few days."

"So they are okay with you taking the next few days off?"

"Of course!"

I sighed and thought "I hope you know what you are doing, Dash." I looked up at everyone.

"So what do you need me to do?"

"We just need you to start trying out some potions and seeing how they react to you. And soon enough you can go sit down and we will try spells on you." Celestia said

"Ok."

Soon enough I was trying out potions. All of them had the same effect on me as they had on ponies, except for one. That potion they called was 'divina replicationem.' i asked what that translated to and apparently they said it was Latin for 'replication divine' you can probably guess what it was supposed to do. It was meant to make a duplicate of me so that while I'm trying out potion ingredients they can try spells on the duplicate. After an hour or two of potion testing, I got up and sat down in the chair. Soon enough Twilight's and Celestia's horns were glowing brightly. They tried levitation spells and morphing spells. The levitation spells worked, but the best that the morphing spells could do was make me shorter, taller, my face change shape and make me grow more hair. They couldn't do anything to the inside of my body. They were just about to give up for the day when I said

"How about, instead of changing my body, you could change my actual DNA. Is there a spell for that?" I asked

I looked at Celestia and it was obvious that she didn't think about something. She bowed her head a little

"There is, But the spell could do serious damage to you if not used properly."

"I'm prepared to risk it. Besides we have two of the most powerful magicians in Equestria in this room right now. How bad could it go?"

"Are you sure you want too? This is one of the most dangerous spells in the world. It's dark magic that is hidden away. Nobody but me and Luna knows where it is."

"I'm sure."

She was clearly struggling to make an argument but she saw I had my mind set on this so she said. "Very well." she teleported away.

She was gone for a good half hour before she came back. I looked at the book she had in her mouth and it was titled 'Occulta de Tenebris Magicae' She put it down on the table where the potions had been.

"There it is. 'Occulta de Tenebris Magicae' or more commonly known 'The Secrets of Dark Magic.'" Her voice was a little higher than usual and bitter. She sighed and said. "I thought this book would never see the light of day. But if your sure who am I to stop you."

She used her telekinesis to flip the pages to the spell she was looking for, but the entire book was written in Latin. Even Twilight was having a tough time reading it. But Celestia seemed like she was reading a particularly ugly book written in English. Soon enough she closed the book, but her horn continued to glow.

"Ok, Devon just relax and I'll try using this on you," Celestia said

I took a deep breath and laid back in the chair. But the chair was near the door which had a mirror on it. She was about to shoot the spell when Rarity went in, the spell bounced off the mirror and hit Rainbow Dash.

"DASHIE!" I yelled. I ran to her and saw that she was growing and her limbs were changing into a more human form. Soon enough an adult girl with rainbow hair was in my arms.

She was waking up again

"Ugh. What happened?" she reached her forehead and noticed her arm. "Ahh! What Happened?!" Said the human Rainbow Dash

"Dash, calm down. You got turned into a human. We can reverse it." I turned to Celestia. "We can right?"

"Most likely. But again we don't know if this spell works on humans." Celestia said

"JUST DO IT!"

Celestia looked at me in surprise, but I didn't notice as I was paying attention to the human Rainbow Dash that was in my arms. But as that was happening I could feel a force that was more powerful than I have ever experienced. I figured this was the universe fixing itself again. But this time I could still hold onto Rainbow Dash. She was flickering as well. She looked at me scared and worried.

"Dad? Is this what was happening to you?" Rainbow asked

"Yes, but don't worry you can beat it. Just focus on what you love most in this world and concentrate on that thing."

I watched as she did what I said. I didn't close my eyes and I saw us sliding back into the human world. It was like looking at an old film projector in slow motion. I realized that Rainbow was slipping out of my grip and I couldn't hold onto her. I figured she was heading back to Equestria. So I closed my eyes and focused on Equestria. There was no particular thing I loved in there except for Dash. So I just focused on everything. I knew I was going to get a headache the next day but I didn't care. I needed to stay here. Soon enough I could feel Rainbow in my arms again. I opened my eyes and I saw we were back in Equestria.

"Celestia! Please hurry and change her back!"

I saw her horn glow and hit Rainbow. She was changing back and soon enough she was back to normal. Well… Normal for this place. I hugged her tightly and said

"I thought I was going to lose you."

"I'm staying by your side from now on." She hugged me with her hooves.

After we broke apart I saw Celestia laying down panting. She looked exhausted.

"Whats wrong?" I asked concerned. I then went over to Celestia and helped her back up.

"Using that much magic took quite a toll on me. I don't think I'll be able to do any more magic for the day." Celestia said

"You mean we found the correct spell to turn him into a pony, but we can't administer it today?" Twilight asked

"Exactly."

"Figures." I sigh "Celestia, I am not blaming you. Far from it, you saved my daughter, it just sucks I have to deal with the universe again. It seems to be getting more powerful against me."

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Just let your magic restore and we can try again tomorrow."

She nodded and soon we went back to our individual rooms. But Rainbow was still slightly shaken up from the experience, so she asked if she could stay with me for the night. I said "Sure" and we went into my room. I was tired even though it was 3 in the afternoon. I'm assuming that Dash was too as she flopped down on my bed and curled up. I smiled as I remember how she used to do this when I first found her. I turned out the lights and went to bed and fell asleep.

-2 Hours Later -

I heard a knock at the door as I slowly opened my eyes. The knock was persistent. I sighed as I got up and went to open the door. I opened it and went outside so I didn't wake Dash up. When I did I saw who was waiting for me. It was Fluttershy.

"I came as soon as I heard. Is everything Ok?" She asked in a silent panic. It was amazing that she could be shy even when panicking.

"Yeah, everything's fine," I said as I kneeled down beside her. "Are you ok?"

She looked like she had flown here. I knew she wasn't that good at flying so I was amazed that she had. In fact, we were in Canterlot which is quite a ways away from Ponyville. So I was amazed she was able to get here this quick at all.

"Y-yeah. I'm f-fine."

"You sure? You look tired. Come on inside and have some sleep."

"Really? Thanks."

She came inside and I went and grabbed some blankets and a pillow for myself. I let Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy have the bed while I took a nap on the bed.

-3 Hours Later -

I woke up and saw that the other two were still sleeping. I smiled a bit and I decided to make us all some dinner since we haven't had any lunch. I was going to make us all some scrambled eggs and toast when I saw something in the fridge that I would never have expected to be in there. As you know all of these ponies ate plants and stuff like that. Never meat, so I had to rely on supplements for my protein, But when I looked in the fridge I saw some beef sausages. I had completely forgotten what it tasted like considering that I hadn't eaten meat in the past 16 years. The first 15 were me taking care of Rainbow and the last 1 was because I couldn't bring myself to eat meat since she left. But I thought, "Maybe I could just make myself one?" I looked around and started to cook one of them. I finished and ate it. I cleaned up after myself and made those two some dinner. For some reason, I wasn't hungry anymore. I figured it was due to that meat. I shrugged and finished making it. Once I was done I decided to see if they were awake. When I opened the door I saw Rainbow and Fluttershy whispering to each other frantically.

"Hey, you two. I made your dinner."

They jumped at my voice and they both looked just slightly scared. I looked at them confused and crossed my fingers that they hadn't seen me eat that sausage. I gulped slightly but sighed to myself in relief when they got off the bed and went and ate. They both smiled at me and I smiled back. I went and took a shower. I finished and after we all went to bed again. But to my little knowledge Rainbow and Fluttershy weren't tired at all. They had indeed seen me eat it. They had smelled me cooking it and cracked the door open a little bit to see what I was making. That's when they saw me eating it. They were terrified that my meat eating instincts were kicking in and I was going to eat them as well. That's what they were whispering about. But they didn't want to let me know they saw me, just in case I needed to kill them in order to keep my cover or something like that.

-Next Morning at the Experimentation Room -

"Ok, Devon. Are you ready to be turned in a Pegasus? I'm warning you there is no turning back now." Celestia said

"I'm ready."

Celestia's horn started to glow and she hit me with that same glow that hir Rainbow yesterday. Only something was wrong. I didn't feel any different. I looked at my arms and say they were normal with no changes at all.

"What happened?" I say as I looked at Celestia

"I don't know. Hold on." She looked at the book where she learned the spell and then she said "The person that is being transformed must have the same innards as the thing they are being transformed into. They must also have the same diet as said thing."

I immediately began to sweat and I opened my eyes in shock and terror. I had to come clean that I had eaten meat last night. If I didn't they would find out eventually and lock me up for keeping such a potentially dangerous secret hushed up from them.

"Um… I might have broken that diet rule last night."

"How so?" Celestia asked

I was about to answer when suddenly Fluttershy burst out " HE ATE MEAT!"

Everyone was looking at me in terror and just a slight bit of anger. I bowed my head in shame.

"I'm sorry. But I saw a pack of beef sausages in the fridge of my room and I cooked myself one. I haven't had anything like it in 16 years and I had forgotten how it tasted. Plus I'm tired of eating all of those protein supplements."

Everyone except for Rainbow Dash and Celestia was looking at me in terror. Rainbow's face was expressionless. And Celestia's face only looked like it had frustration on it.

"Well…. Then we need to wait for a few days for you to get the meat out of your system. But until then, You are to be held in the Everfree forest with only our food. You are not to forage for food, but only eat the food we provide for you." Celestia said

I looked at her confused. "Why the Everfree forest? Why not just prison until we are able to transform me?"

"Because you've been cooped up in this Testing lab for 3 days. I'm assuming that you would like to get some fresh air."

"Yes! Thank you, princess." I smiled brightly

I got up to pack my stuff. I rushed to my room and packed everything. I made sure to steer clear of the kitchen, so as to avoid the temptation of eating the meat again. I felt a bit weird all over my body but I guessed that was my body getting used to the meat that it had not had in 16 years. I finished packing and I waited to be to be transported and given the food. Soon enough all 8 of us. (The Mane 6, Me and Princess Celestia) were standing outside the Everfree forest. I turned to all of the ponies.

"I'll be back in a few days. I promise that I'll come back fine." I kneeled down and Rainbow came and hugged me

"Don't die on us ok? Don't- Don't die on me," she whispered to me sadly

"I won't. I'll come back the same. Maybe even better if I'm lucky." I let go of her and smiled at everyone.

I got up and walked into the forest. I decided to walk for about 2 miles north. Once that happened I started to make my camp. I was feeling a little cramped when I finished. I looked at the sky and saw that it was close to setting. I figured my cramp was from hunger because I hadn't eaten breakfast or lunch. I opened the sack of food that they gave me and saw a bunch of treats from Sugar Cube Corner. I then saw they had provided me with a bunch of stuff to make a fire and a lot of stuff to make myself a proper meal for the next 4 days. I didn't think that getting rid of the meat from my system would take that long, but better safe than sorry right? I started making myself some grilled cheese. I was actually glad that I was put into the forest instead of prison. True, there isn't anyone to talk to out here, But I didn't have anyone looking over my shoulder judging everything I do. I finished making my sandwich and started to eat. Once I finished I decided to go exploring the forest. It reminded me of Earth's forests a lot. Nothing was regulated and everything was allowed. But before I decided to head out and adventure I got something I had packed in case I ever needed it. I brought it everywhere with me. Nobody knew I had it, except for the pony I bought it from. I dug through my things I pulled out a bow and a full quiver of arrows. I strapped the bow to myself so that I could get access to it easily. I then started walking west for a mile or two before I came upon a few Timberwolves. I smiled gently. I had wanted some practice as I haven't done archery since Rainbow came into my life. I pulled my bow off me and loaded it. Once I took aim at one of the wolves I felt my hand shudder. Suddenly it felt like I could shoot anything and it would hit guaranteed. Also, I saw my arrow had a faint glow around it. I accidentally let go of the bowstring in shock, not even paying attention to aiming and it hit the Timberwolf right between the eyes. The other Timberwolf saw this and grew angrier at me. And started to bound towards me and I loaded my bow again and let go. I didn't bother to aim this time, but it hit right between the eyes again. I stared at my hands and bow. Both of which had the same glow as the arrows I shot at the wolves. I went and grabbed the arrows and loaded them back into my quiver.

"What the heck happened to me?" I put my bow back around myself and stared at my hands. Eventually, the feeling of being able to shoot anything wore off and the glow looked like it had blown away. "I need to get back to camp and find out what happened."

As soon as I had said that I looked up and saw I was being enveloped in a white light. When it faded I was back at my camp. I collapsed in shock and accidentally leaned against the still hot fire. I burned myself and yelped loudly.

"OWWW!" I jumped up and touched where I had been burned.

I had burned myself on the right shoulder and it burned clear through my shirt. It was obviously a second- maybe close to third-degree burn. I looked around for some water to soothe my burn. Luckily I was near a stream and I sat down. I picked up some water with my left hand and started to pour it on my shoulder. I just felt it slide off my shoulder and didn't do anything. I looked over my shoulder again and I was shocked to see that it had already healed.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?!"

little did I know that someone had heard me when I yelled in pain and was staring at me through the trees. It was angel bunny. Fluttershy's pet rabbit. It started to hop towards me, but I didn't notice until he was right next to me.

"Huh? Angel Bunny? What are you doing here?" I started to scratch behind his ears.

For some reason, he had warmed up to me quicker than he usually did with other ponies. Probably because I was used so used to animals now that nothing about them bothered me now. Except for snakes and spiders. Those terrified me still. I then noticed that Angel was looking towards the trees for some reason. I looked where he was looking and saw some more wolves.

"Again?! You've got to be kidding me. Angel, Go back to Fluttershy's. I deal with these guys."

Angel looked like he nodded before starting to run away. I quickly got my bow out, but before I could load it a Timberwolf snapped his jaw onto my arm. I yelled in rage and pain before the Timberwolf yelped back for some reason. I had dropped my bow. I looked at what the Timberwolf yelled at and realized that my arm was hotter than usual. I looked at it and saw it had that glow again. I then looked at the wolf and saw that it was burning from the inside out. It had managed to tear off a bit of flesh of me and ate it. I looked at my arm and saw it was healing from that at an incredibly fast pace. I looked up and saw all the other wolves about to attack me. I didn't have time to get my bow, So I just settled with my fists. I hoped that whatever was happening to me decided to help me out here. And so it did. I clenched my fists and immediately noticed what looked like brass knuckles on my hands. I smiled and punched one of the wolves that leaped at me. It immediately stumbled back and looked like it was stunned for a good minute. I took care of the other wolves before I decided to test my new powers again. I took a deep breath and positioned my hands like I was holding a sword. Immediately I saw a sword form in my hands. I smiled brightly before I started to finish off the wolves. Once I had finished the sword vanished and I felt exhausted. I went and collapsed on my bed. I then immediately fell asleep. The wolves were still dead outside my tent. Little did I know that Angel still thought I was in trouble and had brought Fluttershy along with Rainbow Dash to help me out. They stared at the corpses of the dogs and heard me sleeping in my tent. I still had magic glowing around me and it was healing the few wounds that I had suffered. They checked on me and saw this. They opened their eyes in shock. As they saw this. They decided to wait until I woke up to ask me about this.

-Next Day -

I slowly woke up in my tent. I looked at my hands and saw they have completely healed again.

"I guess it wasn't a dream."

I got up and I heard a rustling outside of my tent and two ponies talking. I thought they were looters. I summoned my sword and opened my tent while yelling

"Leave my stuff alone!" I then saw Rainbow and Fluttershy jump up and look at me terrified. "What are you two doing here?" I asked in a calmer voice as the sword in my hand disappears

"What….. What was that?" Fluttershy asked scared as she saw the sword disappear.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. To tell you the truth I don't know. It started happening yesterday. I can summon things to my hand. Plus I can heal extremely fast and aim extremely well. I have no clue whether it's my body reacting to whatever is in this forest. Or my body is finally getting used to the magic." I went and picked up my bow and arrows that I had dropped yesterday.

"What are those?" Rainbow Dash asked as she looked at the weapons with apprehension.

"I bought these a week after I had regained all my memories. I did that just in case I needed to help anybody with those monsters that keep coming out of the forest."

They both stared at me. Fluttershy was staring at me with fear. And Rainbow Dash was looking at me with both wonderment and apprehension

"Don't worry. I won't use it on any ponies. Well….. I will if they threaten my friends or any of you. But the only time I've ever used this was last night protecting myself." I then looked at the bow and said quietly but loud enough so that they can hear me. "I wonder I that power from yesterday is still in effect?" I strap the quiver to myself and aim my bow at a nearby tree.

I then load up my bow and I feel the same sensation from yesterday and those I notice the same glow around my hands and bow. Only this time it seemed to be stronger. And my senses seemed to heighten a little. I took a deep breath and suddenly sensed something about to attack. I quickly turned my bow to right behind Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. They thought I was about to attack them, but before they could do anything I shot an arrow right between them that hit a timberwolf that had managed to sneak up behind them. They looked behind them and saw that my arrow stuck right between his eyes. He collapsed. Dead. They stared at me now completely terrified. I then sensed a bunch of other hostile creatures.

"Shit!" I yelled. They had no idea what I was worried about.

I then loaded my bow again and closed my eyes. Trusting my other senses to tell me where they were. I shot behind me. Also to the left of Fluttershy and the right of me. I didn't feel anything else hostile. But I did feel another creature that had seen me and was coming towards us. I put my hand on the earth and felt how much the ground shook when they walked. I smiled as I realized that it was only Twilight. I felt something behind her though.

"TWILIGHT, GET DOWN!"

I loaded my bow another time and shot at the creature. I felt the creature die. I then opened my eyes and dropped the bow the glow still around my hands. I then rushed to help Twilight up.

"Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah. How did you know that Timberwolf was behind me? And how did you not shoot me? I saw your eyes were closed." She just then noticed the glow around my hands. "What happened to you?"

"I don't even know. But hold on, you have a wound on your leg." I said as I placed my hand on it

"Yeah. I cut myself on a branch while I was coming here to check on you. What are you doing?"

I had closed my eyes and put both my hands on the wound. I channeled whatever was left in my hands to go to the wound. It instantly healed up. I lifted my hands and opened my eyes. I smiled happily.

"So I can heal others as well as myself. That's good."

"You… you can do magic?"

"Apparently. I found out yesterday. I don't know what happened."

We went back to the camp where the 3 ponies reunited for a second before I explained what happened while Twilight was thinking about something. Presumably my newfound powers.

"Have you ever had any instances of magic before in your lifetime like this?"

"No, nothing."

"Hmm…. Well, the only possible explanation is that somehow the spell that Celestia cast on you made you more susceptible to magic."

"Hmm... Maybe." I say as suddenly feel a searing pain on my shoulder.

A blinding white light was coming from my shoulder and I felt something being formed. It was quite painful. When the light finished I looked at the shoulder that I had burned yesterday. I suddenly saw something that wasn't there yesterday. A tattoo of a peace sign that had E on either side of it. Everyone was staring at it in amazement

"What happened?"

"You…. You got a cutie mark." Fluttershy said

"I thought those were only for ponies. And does it burn everytime someone gets one?"

"No. It didn't for me anyway. Did it burn for you two" Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy both shook their heads. "I guess it's just because of your being a human then. But what does it mean?" Twilight asked

Thoughts were rushing through my mind of what it could mean. I had no idea. Well, I did but it seemed preposterous. I then looked at them all.

"I think I have an idea. But it is highly unlikely to be right. I think that the E's represent Earth and Equestria. And the peace sign means that I am to bring peace to both of these worlds."

"That would be a good theory. Only one problem. There's no way for you to get back to earth. And even if there was there would be no way back. Plus you said you wanted to stay here." Twilight said

As if on cue we suddenly felt a shudder like an earthquake in the direction of ponyville.

"Let's stop this talk for later. Right now we need to go save some people." I ran to pack up all my stuff. I finished with the help of Rainbow and we began running towards Ponyville.

But I suddenly felt very light on my feet. I looked down and saw that my feet weren't even on the ground. I was flying! I tried directing myself and I found it was quite easy. I started to fly alongside Rainbow. She didn't notice me until I called to her.

"Rainbow! Look!" I laughed at the look on her face

"Dad!? How?"

"Let's hurry up and get to Ponyville!"

I tried to go faster. And I did, Rainbow was even having a tough time keeping up with me. Suddenly a cone began to form in front of me. I widened my eyes in amazement and happiness. I was about to perform a sonic rainboom. I went faster and suddenly I burst through it. Only instead of Rainbow's following behind me, it was a trail of Blue Smoke and Fire. I looked back to see the three ponies with awestruck faces. I was nearing ponyville when I saw the problem. It was a tear in mid air, that looked like a person could fit through it. And people were coming through it.

I saw a bunch of people from Earth coming through the portal. I landed right in front of the people to stop them from coming through. Only I landed much too hard and ended up sending dirt and dust everywhere. Everyone was coughing including the ponies. I got up and the dust eventually cleared. Human and pony alike were staring at me. The humans were staring at me. Probably thinking something along the lines of "How did he do that?" and the ponies were looking at my cutie mark. Again I thought they were thinking something along the lines of "A human with a cutie mark?"

"Everyone! Whatever you are about to do, I need you to stop!"

Soon enough all of the mane 6 and Princess Celestia was with me. They were staring at my cutie mark as well. Except for Rainbow who was looking at me worried. Suddenly one of the humans spoke up

"Is this some kind of Joke?! There is no way this can be real." Said one of the humans

I turned to him and for a second he looked fearful. But then he got back to his usual self. "This is not a joke. Believe it or not, I have actually been living here for almost 100 years in Earth years. But it's only been 100 days here. That's how I still look like I'm 30 something. Now if you will please follow me, I will tell you all what I think has happened."

All of the humans looked at each other like they didn't believe me. But eventually one of them started to follow me. The others started to follow as well and we went to City Hall. The only place large enough to hold everyone. All the ponies came as well. Once we were all settled I stood in the center of the stage with the Mane 6 and the Princess. They looked at me waiting for me to say something.

"Now I know you all have questions, so I'll take them one at a time. You there." I pointed to a young girl that had her hand up.

"Are we really in Equestria, Sir?"

"Yes, believe it or not. As I have already said I have been living here for 100 of earth's years but it's only been a little more than 3 months here." I then scratched my chin. "I wonder how time will work if these two worlds are together now?" I then looked up and pointed to another person that looked like he was a reporter. He had a pencil and pad out and it looked like it had been written on. "Yeah?"

"So you're saying that this Equestria from the "My Little Pony" series?"

I rubbed my face a bit as I answered "Yes. What is so hard about that? You just saw a tear open in the universe. You made theories about other universes and you find that a t.v. show being really hard to believe?"

The reporter shut up after that. He just wrote down the answers I gave from then on.

"Ok." I looked around. "Nobody has any other questions? Well, then I'll tell you what I think happened. And it starts with me 116 years ago. Or 116 days here. Again still confused what's going to happen with time now. But I was walking down a street from my job and I noticed a cardboard box just lying out in the open. Inside it held Rainbow Dash." I motioned for her to come forward.

"Hi!" She said

The only person who said hi was the little girl. In fact, she came up and hugged the pony. Rainbow hugged her back. She asked her quietly if she could go back to her seat, so she did.

"Ok. Now then as I was saying. I found her and I cared for her for 15 Earth years. We were just about to go to an airplane show so that she could see how fast they were going when the doorbell rang and I met the others." I motioned for the rest of them to come up. "We talked for awhile and then they decided it was best to bring Rainbow back home. So I was alone for a year. I had moved because I wanted to keep rainbow safe and I had left all my friends and my family was dead. I had no one to turn to and I was about to kill myself when I myself got transported to Equestria. I had lost my memories though. So long story short, We met up and they tried to keep me away from Rainbow. We found each other again despite that and I got my memories back. I stopped myself from coming back to earth and I explained to Twilight what was going to happen had I not been transported in time. They wiped me clean of my memories, but that came along with a side effect. The universe discovered that I had no way to get my memories back so it tried sending me back home. But I got back here out of sheer willpower. Again long story short, we were going to turn me into a pony so that the universe didn't have a reason to bother me, but I had eaten meat the night before that happened. And one of the requirements of the spell was that the person being transformed must have the same diet as the thing they are being transformed into." The reporter was writing everything down as fast as he could. "So I was sent into the forest to get rid of the meat in my system and come back when I was able to be transformed. But while I was in the forest I discovered that I had powers, The only reason I can think of is that instead of the spell turning me into a pony it made me more susceptible to magic and I got the powers of the pony that did the spell on me and then some more powers."

Everyone was staring at me. I thought they didn't believe that I had powers so I jumped and started to fly. I did a few laps around the room before I landed back on the ground.

"So yeah. I got powers and then the tear happened. You already know what happened from there. I rushed to help anybody that needed it and I landed a bit too hard. Sorry about that."

"But what about your cutie mark on your shoulder?" Asked the little girl

I suddenly felt all eyes on my shoulder. I had forgotten about it. " Oh right. I got it an hour ago and it burned…. A lot… It's a peace sign with two E's on either side of it. So what I think it is. Is that I am supposed to bring peace between these two planets."

Suddenly the ground shook. Only this was less powerful. It sounded like a marching army. I rushed outside. I couldn't see what it was so I flew up and looked around. That's when I saw an army of Timberwolves coming to ponyville. I got my bow out and flew back inside.

"TIMBERWOLVES! AN ARMY OF THEM ARE COMING TO ATTACK! HUMANS. HIDE! RAINBOW, TWILIGHT, FLUTTERSHY, PINKIE PIE, RARITY, APPLEJACK, CELESTIA, YOU COME OUT AND HELP ME!"

With that, I suddenly flew out again and 7 I had called all came outside. I loaded my bow and immediately I felt the most dramatic change yet. It was like I was looking through a telescope. I aimed for the leader of the wolves and shot. And something I never thought would happen, happened. He dodged it. I gulped and began shooting at all of the other wolves. I managed to lower at least a quarter of their army before they got into ponyville. They didn't seem to care about the portal. In fact, they avoided it. I sighed in relief. I then summoned my sword and began fighting all the wolves. Everyone was trying to do their part. But they were obviously overpowered. I helped them out.

"Guys! Get back into City Hall." I said

"We won't leave you." Said Rainbow Dash

I yelled at them all. "YES, YOU WILL! NOW GET IN!"

They were frightened at my outburst. They went inside and I boarded up the door. I suddenly felt a surge of power and looked inside of the window. All of the unicorns were aiming their horns at me. Including Princess Celestia. I smiled brightly. I stretched my muscles and cracked my knuckles. I then noticed a large sword lying in the dirt close to where I was. I picked it up felt, even more, power than I have ever had in my life. I looked at the inscription on it and it said "Celestia's Weapon." I smiled at her and suddenly my senses went into overdrive. Everything seemed to be completely stopped. I suddenly realized that I was moving so fast, that everything looked like it was paused to me. I even created a My unique rainboom as soon as I took a step. I began to run and multiple booms were happening behind me. I had even broken the light barrier. I began killing Timberwolves as fast as I could. Of course, I could have just touched them and they would die. I then noticed something in the corner of my eye. It was the general of the Timberwolf army. He was moving. In fact, he was walking normally. I went to him and tried to strike him down. He stopped my attack. I gulped as I realized that he wouldn't go down easily. ([url= watch?v=hMAVLXk9QWA&list=PLuy2IouJcJzXTNOXXMgQb6V1uziY6mOL7&index=41][u]here's some music to set the mood.)[/u][/url]

"What are you?" I asked him.

"My name is General wolf. And I am going to be yours and Every other person here's death." He said in a dangerously quiet voice.

I felt a twinge of fear. I then jumped back and took out the sword that Celestia had given me. Only this time it seemed different. It had notches in it that I had not noticed before and they were glowing with a dark blue light. I got a firm grip on the sword and I began to run towards General wolf. He smiled evilly and we began fighting for what seemed like hours. Of course, it had only been a few minutes for everyone else. We were both majorly injured before I finally managed to knock him out.

"I'm sorry." I knew that I couldn't let someone this evil and this powerful live. I stabbed him in the chest. He died soon after.

All of the Timberwolves around me were still trying to get to city hall. I started to destroy the rest of them before I was finally finished. The world began to speed up again and the door opened up. I smiled weakly and collapsed Unconscious. I awoke a few hours later with the humans on one side of me, and the ponies on the other. They seemed to be getting along quite well. I got up and felt strangely light. I looked at my arms and saw they were normal. I then looked at my back and saw wings. They were the same dark blue as the glowing that the sword had made. Everyone suddenly noticed me and rushed to help me up. I had saved all of them. It was tough walking again. But I got the hang of it for the second time. I tried to work my wings and felt them move. Eventually, I was able to lift myself off the ground. I smiled and hugged Rainbow Dash

"Look! I finally got wings!" I said happily. She seemed happy too. Suddenly Princess Celestia came up to me.

"Devon. Thanks to you, the Timberwolf army is finished and Ponyville is safe. I would like to repay you. I'm giving you two choices. We can try and turn you into a pegasus and you can live a normal life and we would close the portal to earth. Or you can stay like this. But you would have to act as the peacekeeper between the two worlds. I'll give you some time to think about it." Celestia said

She started to walk away. If I lived a normal life than my cutie mark would be worthless. And I'm assuming they would take away my powers I had. And I'm able to fly already so I didn't need to be turned into a pegasus.

"Wait!" I called to her.

"Yes?" she asked me

"I want to stay a human with my powers."

Celestia seemed stunned. Rainbow seemed happy. And everyone else seemed indifferent.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. if I get turned into a pegasus then my cutie mark would be worthless. Plus I can already fly so I can join Rainbow in the air. Also, I like my powers, If anyone needs help I can help them." I smiled at her

She nodded "If that is what you wish, then I shall let you continue to be a human."

Rainbow hugged me tightly and I started to celebrate. Pinkie Pie pulled out her cannon and started a party on the spot. Everyone celebrated for a few hours before everyone started to go to bed. The Mane 6 and I were the last ones to go to bed. I stretched and said goodnight to everyone before starting to fly towards my house. But before I went to bed I decided to leave a note for Rainbow Dash in the morning. I knew she would come and get me. So I sat down at my desk and started writing.

"Dear Rainbow Dash, If you are reading this than I am already at my job. I know you would have wanted me to join you on your job. But I figured the first day of the portal being open would be the busiest. I'm sorry, but I'll see if I can get a day of next week to join you. But for now, I'm ready for a brand new adventure. And I'm assuming you are too. I love you. -Devon."

I sighed as I finished writing and I went to my bed and turned out the lights. I smiled as I imagined the next day. I then finally fell asleep


End file.
